Puppy Love (INA Trans)
by elmag12
Summary: Mrs. Lee adalah seorang guru Taman Kanak-Kanak di EXO Kindie dan menjadi saksi dari beberapa pasangan muda yang aneh namun "menggemaskan". EXO/YAOI/CHANBAEK/HUNHAN/SULAY/KAISOO/TAORIS/CHENMIN/OT12
1. CHANBAEK

**PUPPY LOVE (Indonesian Trans)**

.

 **Pairing:** Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, Sulay

 **Rating:** K+ **Genre:** Romance, Fluffy

 **Disclaimer:** Belong to sweetUKISSfan

.

 _Original Story:_ _www_ _asianfan_ _fics com/story/view/507960/puppy-love-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay_

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

MY KOALA BOYFRIEND

Mrs. Lee adalah seorang guru Taman Kanak-Kanak di EXO Kindie dan saksi dari beberapa pasangan muda yang aneh namun menggemaskan.

Dia telah melihat beberapa hal di TK itu, tapi tidak pernah dalam hidupnya melihat orang seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah sumber dari segala sakit kepala, rengekan, dan kesulitan tidurnya. Anak kecil itu tidak lebih dari pembuat masalah.

Untuk seorang anak yang baru berusia 5 tahun, Chanyeol sangat besar. Dia adalah salahsatu anak tertinggi di kelasnya, selain Kris. Dia menjulang di atas semua orang dengan mudah. Anak-anak perempuan selalu mengeluh karena Chanyeol selalu menghalangi pandangan mereka dan beberapa anak yang lain mengeluh karena ia terlalu berisik. Chanyeol seperti parkit yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Dia selalu bermain-main dengan Jongdae, badut kelas. Dia tidak pernah duduk diam dan dia senang tersenyum seperti seorang idiot sambil melalui kelas dan merusak momen Mrs. Lee.

Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sangat aneh untuk anak lain di kelasnya yang bernama Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah salahsatu anak termungil selain Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyukai Kyungsoo karena mata burung hantu Kyungsoo membuatnya takut. Karena pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya…. benar-benar menyukainya. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun itu cantik. Dia menyukai mata dan rambut indah Baekhyun, hidungnya, bibirnya. Chanyeol menyukai jari dan kuku indah Baekhyun; Segala sesuatu tentang Baekhyun selalu indah untuk Chanyeol.

.

- _My Koala Boyfriend_ -

.

"Hi, Baekhyunnie!" sapa Chanyeol, melewati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan buku mewarnainya.

"Hi, Chanyeollie!" tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak mengeluh tentang Chanyeol, namun Mrs. Lee hanya sabar menunggu hari ketika baekhyun merasa lelah dan berkata "MS. LEE! CHANYEOL SANGAT MENYERAMKAN!"

"Baekhyun cantik, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertegun oleh permintaan Chanyeol namun mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian, "Ok."

Chanyeol membungkus kaki panjangnya di sekitar Baekhyun, membungkusnya sedemikian rupa yang Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya. "Baekhyun sangat nyaman, seperti musang yang yang aku punya di rumah." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu sepanjang hari?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum, menyukai cara Chanyeol membungkus tubuhnya seperti pancake tortilla yang besar. Baekhyun merasa seperti isinya dan Chanyeol tortillanya, panjang, lembut, dan nyaman.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menempel satu sama lain sepanjang hari. Selama kelas berlangsung, Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Selama waktu makan siang dan bermain, Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun kemanapun dengannya sebelum memeluknya seperti Koala. Sudah waktunya tidur siang, Chanyeol bahkan menyelinap ke tempat Baekhyun untuk memeluknya.

"Aku suka memelukmu, Baekkie." ucap Chanyeol, menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut Spongebob. "Baekhyun sangat lembut dan menggemaskan. Aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yeollie!" Baekhyun menguap; tidur perlahan-lahan. Waktu tidur siang telah berakhir, Mrs. Lee mulai membangunkan semua anak, dan dia telah membangunkan setengahnya ketika dia tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Apakah ada yang melihat Baekhyun?" Mrs. Lee mencari Baekhyun di seluruh sudut ruangan dengan panik. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Chanyeol mendengkur, masih tergeletak di lantai, dan di sebelah lengannya, adalah sedikit berkas rambut pirang. Tunggu sebentar, rambut Chanyeol tidak pirang.

"Baekhyun! Kau disana!" Mrs. Lee menyingkap selimut dan semua anggota badan Chanyeol untuk melihat anak berambut blonde yang mengisap jempolnya tengah tertidur.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan Baekhyun seperti itu, itu sangat berbahaya! Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pergi dan kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk duduk disebelahnya!" Mrs. Lee memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya. Chanyeol melambaikan lengan panjangnya untuk menjangkau Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Tidak, Mrs. Lee! Jangan bawa Baekhyun pergi!" Mrs. Lee memegang Baekhyun di lengannya dan memandang Chanyeol tegas. Chanyeol tetap berusaha untuk menggapai Baekhyun dengan lengan panjangnya, menginginkan Baekhyun dan kehangatannya. Kemudian dia berhenti dan cemberut, matanya berkaca-kaca, air mata Chanyeol mulai merayap jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun melepaskan jempolnya dari mulutnya dan menggeliat di lengan Mrs. Lee, berusaha untuk turun. Dia menggeliat dan akhirnya dia bebas. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Chanyeol, yang sedang duduk merajuk dan secara otomatis Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil lengan Chanyeol untuk menyelimutkannya seperti handuk dan memandang anak yang lebih tinggi.

"Yeollie, jangan menangis. Aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun."

"Baekkie…." isak Chanyeol, menyeka air mata di wajahnya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat ke dadanya. Mrs. Lee tidak melakukan apapun selain menggeram.

"Aku menyerah. Lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan, anak-anak. Tapi jangan mengacaukan kelasku."

Dan itu menjadi awal dari sebuah _Huggable Love Story_.

MY KOALA BOYFRIEND

 **TBC**

.

Author's Note:

Hi Shipper~ Long time no see. Tiba-tiba kangen nge-translate fanfict padahal lagi masa-masa UTS. Kali ini aku nerjemahin fanfic official pairingnya EXO OT12 dari sweetUKISSfan. Happy Reading, Guys. ^^

Jangan lupa vote EXO di MMA, AAA, dan MAMA Awards. #DaesangForEXO

Jangan lupa streaming MV Monster.

Jangan lupa bahagia. #KL


	2. HUNHAN

**PUPPY LOVE (Indonesian Trans)**

.

 **Pairing:** Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, Sulay

 **Rating:** K+ **Genre:** Romance, Fluffy

 **Disclaimer:** Belong to sweetUKISSfan

.

 _Original Story:_ _www_ _asianfan_ _fics com/story/view/507960/puppy-love-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay_

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

LIFE SAVER RING

"Baiklah anak-anak, duduk dan perhatikan. Kelas akan segera dimulai." Mrs. Lee memberi tahu murid-muridnya untuk duduk dibelakang meja mereka.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan matematika sekarang. Berapakah 6+7?"

"Karena 7 8 9?" Sehun, seorang anak kecil yang nakal dengan rambut blonde menyahut. Anak lain yang duduk di sampingnya, bernama Luhan, memukulnya di kepala.

"Bukan, Sehunnie! Itu adalah lelucon yang berbeda!"

"Ow! Luhan memukulku dengan keras!" Sehun cemberut.

"Luhan! Sehun! Perhatikan!" perintah Mrs. Lee. "Baik anak-anak, mengapa Daniel pergi ke puncak sekolahnya?"

"Karena dia ingin pergi ke sekolah tinggi!" kata Sehun lagi dan seluruh kelas tertawa.

"Nice one, Sehun!" ujar Jongdae.

"Terimakasih. Luhan mengajariku itu."

"Mrs. Lee, ingin mendengar _knock-knock joke_?" tanya luhan pada dengan mata _innocent_ -nya yang melebar.

"Uhm, tentu saja Luhan."

" _Knock knock_."

"Siapa disana?"

"Burung beo berkotek pengganggu."

"Burung beo berkotek pengga-

"Burung beo!"

Seluruh kelas menertawakan tiruan burung beo Luhan. Mrs. Lee mecoba sebaik yang ia bisa untuk tidak _facepalm_ dan pingsan.

"Luhan, apakah kau tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan selain memecahkan semua lelucon ini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerjakannya Mrs. Lee. Sehun dan aku pergi memancing kemarin!"

"Memancing?"

"Ya! Kita mendapatkan ikan yang besar, ikan nya sebesar ini!" Sehun meregangkan tangannya selebar mungkin.

"Uh huh, dan kemudian Mummy memotongnya dan mengeluarkan semua isi perut dan hati dan…"

"Oke, anak-anak. Cukup." Mrs. Lee hampir memuntahkan makan siangnya saat membayangkan isi perut ikan. "Luhan, pergi duduk di sudut itu."

"Tapi Mrs. Lee…"

"Pergi. Sekarang. Sehun, kau juga pergi ke sudut sana!"

Sisa kelas dilanjutkan dengan tertib dan teratur sempurna karena duo merepotkan itu duduk berjauhan. Saat makan siang, Sehun dan Luhan berkumpul bersama lagi. Kali ini, Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Itu permen Life Saver Ring.

"Kemarin, Daddy memberi Mummy sebuah cincin. Mummy berkata, cincin adalah untuk orang yang paling kau cintai." Sehun tersenyum, mengambil permennya."Daddy bahkan memakaikan cincin itu di jari Mummy. Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan cincin yang sama seperti milik Daddy jadi aku memberimu permen ini. Itu juga bulat."

"Awww, Sehunnie!~ Itu sangat manis! Aku pikir mereka melakukannya ketika bertunangan."

"Bertunangan?"

"Kau tahu, itu adalah ketika mereka menjadi mummies dan daddies."

"Ah, jadi jika aku memakaikan ini di jarimu, kemudian kita telah bertunangan! Dan kita menjadi Mummy dan Daddy!"

Sehun memakaikan permennya di jari manis Luhan. Namun itu bahkan tidak terpasang sepenuhnya, masih setengah jalan. Tapi anak-anak itu terlalu bersemangat karena merasa telah bertunangan untuk peduli pada cincin permen itu.

"Kita telah bertunangan! Kita telah bertunangan! Kita akan menjadi Daddy dan Mummy!" Sehun dan Luhan berteriak-teriak agar semua orang mendengar. Mrs. Lee menyemburkan air yang diminumnya, dan ia segera berlari ke arah Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk bertunangan, tahu?"

"Tapi aku mencintai Luhannie, apa itu belum cukup?" Sehun cemberut membela diri.

"Well, tetap saja itu sangat…."

"Mrs. Lee, kapan kau akan bertunangan? Mummy selalu berkata seorang perempuan sepertimu seharusnya sudah mendapatkan cincin sekarang." tanya Luhan, memiringkan kepalanya. Mrs. Lee memijat pelipisnya. Sepertinya dia akan terkena migrain sekarang.

Esoknya, Chanyeol dan Suho membeli permen Life Saver untuk pasangan mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun dan Yixing.

" _Great_ , 6 muridku bertunangan sebelum aku." Mrs. Lee mengerang.

LIFE SAVER RING

 **TBC**

#KL


	3. SULAY

**PUPPY LOVE (Indonesian Trans)**

.

 **Pairing:** Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, Sulay

 **Rating:** K+ **Genre:** Romance, Fluffy

 **Disclaimer:** Belong to sweetUKISSfan

.

 _Original Story:_ _ww w_ _asianfan_ _fics com/story/view/507960/puppy-love-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay_

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

BOY UNDER THE TREE

Suho adalah murid favorit Mrs. Lee. Suho taat dan tepat waktu. Dia juga sangat pintar dan rapi. Dia tidak berisik dan sangat membantu. Mrs. Sangat menyukai Suho dan berharap semua anak bisa sepertinya.

Yixing juga murid yang sangat pintar namun anak itu sangat pelupa dan senang melamun. Dia selalu menatap keluar jendela di kelas dan menatap ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia lupa membawa pekerjaan rumahnya berkali-kali dan meninggalkan barang-barangnya yang tergeletak disekelilingnya, sehingga dia selalu kehilangan barang-barangnya itu. Mrs. Lee hampir merasa bosan untuk selalu merapihkan kembali kekacauan yang dilakukan Yixing.

.

"Suho, bisakah kau membantuku dan menjaga Yixing? Dia selalu kehilangan dan melupakan barang-barangnya. Jadi, bisakah kau menjaganya untukku? Selain itu, dia sangat pendiam dan terlihat tidak memiliki banyak teman."

"Tentu, Mrs. Lee." Suho tersenyum dan berjalan ke tempat Yixing yang tengah sibuk menggambar di bukunya.

"Hi, Yixing!"

"Hi..hi..Suho.." Yixing bergumam malu-malu. Suho selalu membuat Yixing tersipu untuk beberapa alasan. Mungkin karena senyuman Suho begitu cerah, atau mungkin Karena Suho sangat ramah dan bersahabat, sangat konstras dengan kepribadian Yixing yang pemalu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho.

"Aku..sedang..uhmm..menggambar.."

"Keren, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Suho mengintip buku yang sedang Yixing gambari.

"Wow, gambarnya sangat bagus."

"Benarkah? Tapi Jongdae bilang itu jelek."

"Pft, jangan mendengarkannya. Jongdae berpikir semuanya jelek, kecuali Xiumin."

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat kesepian." Suho tiba-tiba berkomentar. "Kenapa dia punya teman?"

"Well.. Karena tidak ada orang yang ingin menjadi temannya." Yixing tergagap, masih tersipu.

"Well, kau harus memiliki teman. Tidak ada orang yang suka kesepian." ujar Suho, meletakkan bukunya. Dia memandang Yixing. Benar-benar manis. Yixing memiliki mata cokelat yang besar, tentu saja tidak sebesar milik Kyungsoo, dan dia memiliki lesung pipi di pipinya. _Suho menyukai orang yang berlesung pipi_.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu. Let's be friend, shall we?" ujar Suho, mengulurkan tangannya. Yixing tersenyum lebar. Dia menggenggam tangan Suho dan _wow_ , Suho sangat baik! Dan dia sangat pintar! Bahkan dia tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kata _'shall'_! _That's such a big word_!

.

Yixing selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Suho dan kebiasaan Yixing yang berantakan mulai membaik. Dia terlihat lebih rapi dan lebih fokus di kelas. Namun dia masih pelupa dan mungkin itu adalah satu hal yang tidak akan pernah berubah tapi setidaknya membaik. Dia berteman dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan dan bahkan ia suka bermain kartu dengan anak-anak yang lebih tinggi seperti Kris dan Chanyeol.

Suatu hari, Suho mendapati Yixing menggambar lagi. "Apa yang sedang kau gambar?"

Yixing mengambil kertasnya dan menunjukkannya pada Suho. Itu adalah gambar yang sama seperti yang Suho lihat saat pertama kali, namun kali ini, Yixing menambahkan seorang teman di gambar itu _. Dua orang anak laki-laki di bawah pohon_.

"Wow! Dia memiliki teman sekarang!" Suho tersenyum. "Tapi mereka harus diberi nama." Suho mengambil penanya dan menulis namanya disana, dan juga nama Yixing.

"Selesai! Gambarnya selesai!" Suho tersenyum. Yixing mengambil gambarnya dan wajahnya bersinar. Bahkan gambarnya terlihat lebih baik di sentuhan Suho. Lalu ia membungkuk ke depan dan mencium pipi tembam Suho.

"Ap.. Apa itu, Yixing?" tanya Suho, limbung.

"Aku pikir itu disebut ciuman. Aku melihat Mrs. Lee memberikannya pada seorang pengirim supply sekolah yang tampan tadi." Jawab Yixing. Suho memegang pipinya dan menyentuh bagian yang Yixing cium. "Kenapa? Apakah kau.. tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak.. Aku menyukainya! Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" Suho membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium Yixing kembali di pipinya. Mrs. Lee baru saja akan berjalan dan dia melongo saat melihat mereka. Murid terbaiknya… BERCIUMAN?!

"Suho! Yixing! Hentikan! Siapa yang mengajari kalian melakukannya?"

"Kau, Mrs. Lee, aku melihat Mrs. Lee mencium pengantar supply sekolah di luar!" Yixing tersenyum, berpegangan tangan dengan Suho. Mrs. Lee menelan ludahnya dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk lebih berhati-hati tentang kapan dia akan berencana untuk mencium kekasihnya.

Sejak saat itu, berciuman menjadi aktivita sehari-haris Suho dan Yixing.

BOY UNDER A TREE

 **TBC**

.

Author's Note:

Jangan pernah bosan untuk vote exo di MAMA, MMA, dan AAA.  
EXO NEED US. Jangan pernah berpikir, "gapapa Kali gue ga nge-vote, toh exo-l yang lain masih banyak." JANGAN PERNAH.  
You know, kalau semua exo-l tanpa sengaja berpikir seperti itu, terus siapa yang akan mendukung Oppa? Mereka sudah bekerja keras lewat singing, dancing, acting, dan lainnya. Ini saatnya untuk kita benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kits sayang EXO. Sayang EXO, kan? Jadi, LET'S VOTE EXO! Streaming MONSTER MV.. We Are One. Forever and Always. Anyway, ini AN apa kampanye? Bhaq gapapa yang penting #DaesangForEXO ^^ #KL  



	4. CHENMIN

**PUPPY LOVE (Indonesian Trans)**

.

 **Pairing:** Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, Sulay

 **Rating:** K+ **Genre:** Romance, Fluffy, YAOI

 **Disclaimer:** Belong to sweetUKISSfan

.

 _Original Story:_ _ww w_ _asianfan_ _fics com/story/view/507960/puppy-love-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay_

.

CHAPTER 4

CLASS CLOWN VALENTINE

Jongdae, si pelawak dan orang yang paling iseng di kelas ini juga merupakan sumber dari sakit kepala Mrs. Lee. Anak itu sangat senang melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan seperti menaruh cacing di kotak makan siang anak perempuan dan pasta gigi di sepatu anak laki-laki. Mrs. Lee bersumpah jika dia tidak akan mencintai dan merawatnya meskipun Jongdae adalah anaknya sendiri, dia seharusnya sudah membunuh anak kecil yang nakal itu sekarang.

"Kim Jongdae. Kau, berhenting sekarang juga!" Mrs. Lee menjewer telinga Jongdae karena ia membuat salahsatu murid perempuan di kelasnya menangis dengan berkata bahwa anak itu jelek. "Kau benar-benar kasar. Minta maaflah padanya sekarang juga!"

"Tapi Mrs. Lee, ini bukan salahku. Dia memang jelek."

"Kau berpikir semuanya adalah jelek, bukan?"

"Tidak.. aku pikir kucing sangat lucu. Dan.. dan.. aku pikir Minnie Hyung cantik." Mrs. Lee mengerang. Yang disebut Minnie Hyung oleh Jongdae adalah Minseok, anak tertua di kelasnya. Tidak seperti Jongdae yang nakal, Minseok sangat tenang dan penurut. Ia tidak pernah menimbulkan masalah, kecuali ketika berhubungan dengan roti kukus. Minseok sangat menyukai roti kukus.

Seperti Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, Jongdae tampak menyukai Minseok. Jongdae selalu membicarakan Minseok atau memanggil namanya atau menarik lengannya saat bermain. Minseok juga merupakan salahsatu dari sedikit anak yang diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Jongdae.

"Tidak. Minta maaf sekarang atau aku akan membuatmu duduk di pojok ruangan lagi." Jongdae berjalan dengan enggan dan meminta maaf kepada anak perempuan yang tadi ia jahili. Jongdae lebih baik meminta maaf daripada duduk disana. Dia benci duduk di pojok ruangan, itu terlalu jauh dari Minnie Hyung-nya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Besok adalah _Valentine's Day_! Aku ingin kalian membuat _special card_ , satu untuk orang tua kalian dan satu lagi untuk seorang teman di sekolah." ujar Mrs. Lee, tersenyum pada seluruh anak di kelasnya. Sehun terlihat begitu ceria dan ia mengangkat tangannya. "Mrs. Lee, berapa banyak hati yang boleh aku masukkan ke dalam kartu itu?"

"Sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

"Yeay! Aku akan memasukkan 100 hati untuk Luhannie Hyung!" Luhan tersipu dan menarik celana Sehun sehingga Sehun duduk kembali.

"Itu tidak ada apa-apanya, aku akan memberi 1000 hati untuk Baekhyunnie~" ujar Chanyeol di belakang kelas.

"Kalian semua payah. Aku akan memasukkan satu milliar untuk Kyungso." tunjuk Jongin, menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

"Kalian berdua! Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu!" omel Mrs. Lee untuk ke sembilan kalinya hari itu. Sekolah dibubarkan dan anak-anak kembali ke rumahnya untuk membuat kartunya masing-masing.

.

Hari berikutnya, Jongdae datang ke kelas, tampak sangat tenang dan sedikit terlihat gugup.

Semua anak di kelasnya saling bertukar _Valentine's Day Card_ mereka. Jongdae memperhatikan teman-temannya, melihat jenis kartu apa yang sedang mereka tukarkan. Kris memberi Tao kartu dengan sampul beberapa naga yang aneh. Luhan memberi Sehun satu kartu yang berbentuk hati dan Yixing lupa membawa kartunya untuk Suho. Yixing sangat marah sarena dia lupa dan tidak bisa memberi Suho apa-apa sehingga ia menangis.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" Yixing menangis dan Suho memeluknya. "Tidak apa-apa, Xingie. Aku tidak marah padamu, jangan menangis.."

Jongdae mencari seseorang. Akhirnya, dia menemukan Minnie Hyung-nya tengah duduk dengan tenang bersama Luhan yang menunjukkan kartu yang Sehun buat untuknya.

"Minnie Hyung, Aku membuatkanmu kartu." ujar Jongdae malu-malu. Luhan menyambar kartu itu dengan cepat.

"Luhan, kembalikan kartunya!" protes Minseok. Luhan memutar dan berbalik.

"Tidak.. _Jongdae's cards are evil_! Dia melakukan ini untuk menjahilimu!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku bekerja keras untuk membuatnya!" Jongdae tersinggung. Luhan mengambil kartu itu, membaliknya di udara, namun tidak ada yang keluar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." gumam Luhan bingung.

"Aku sudah bilang." Jongdae mengambil kartunya kembali dan memberikannya pada Minseok. Di dalam kartu itu, terdapat tulisan tangan kanak-kanak Jongdae, dia menulis:

 _Dear Minseok Hyung:_

 _Aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau sangat lucu, seperti kucing. Hyung, will you be my Valentine?"_

 _From Kim Jongdae_

"Aww.. Jongdae tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi anak yang manis!" goda Sehun dan semua orang mendekat untuk melihat kartu yang Jongdae buat. Perhatian mereka membuat Jongdae memerah. Semua yang benar-benar ia pedulikan adalah apa yang akan Minnie Hyung-nya katakan. Namun, Minnie Hyung tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya melontarkan senyum lebarnya dan menyerahkan kartu nya pada Jongdae. Apakah Minseok membuat kartu untuk Jongdae, anak paling menyebalkan di kelas?

 _Dear Kim Jongdae:_

 _Kau selalu menyebalkan untuk anak-anak lain, tapi tidak untukku. Aku pikir kau sangat lucu. Please be my Valentine._

 _Kim Minseok 3_

"Oooooo.. Minseok dan Jongdae duduk di bawah pohon, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Minseok dan Jongdae tersipu lalu saling berpelukan dan berkata, " _Yes, I'll be your Valentine!"_

Mrs. Lee menatap anak-anaknya dengan takjub. Pelawak kelas dan anak yang penurut. _Ough My_ , dunia ini benar-benar telah berubah.

CLASS CLOWN VALENTINE

TBC

.

Author's Note:

Jangan pernah bosan untuk vote exo di MAMA, MMA, dan AAA.  
EXO NEED US. Jangan pernah berpikir, "gapapa Kali gue ga nge-vote, toh exo-l yang lain masih banyak." JANGAN PERNAH.  
You know, kalau semua exo-l tanpa sengaja berpikir seperti itu, terus siapa yang akan mendukung Oppa? Mereka sudah bekerja keras lewat singing, dancing, acting, dan lainnya. Ini saatnya untuk kita benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kits sayang EXO. Sayang EXO, kan? Jadi, LET'S VOTE EXO! Streaming MONSTER MV.. We Are One. Forever and Always. Anyway, ini AN apa kampanye? Bhaq gapapa yang penting #DaesangForEXO ^^ #KL 


	5. KAISOO

**PUPPY LOVE (Indonesian Trans)**

.

 **Pairing:** Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, Sulay

 **Rating:** K+ **Genre:** Romance, Fluffy, YAOI

 **Disclaimer:** Belong to sweetUKISSfan

.

 _Original Story:_ _ww w_ _asianfan_ _fics com/story/view/507960/puppy-love-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **PRINCE CHARMING**

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang anak bermata besar yang membuat semua orang takut padanya, dan beberapa anak selalu merendahkan dan menggodanya tentang hal itu. Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya. Faktanya, dia membencinya. Beberapa anak perempuan juga memperlakukannya seperti itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia tampak seperti perempuan.

Jongin adalah anak paling tampan di kelas. Well, untuk anak berusia 5 tahun dia dianggap cukup tampan. Dia sangat baik dan manis, khususnya pada perempuan, sehingga semua anak perempuan menyukainya. Jongin membantu mereka membawa barang-barang dan mereka memanggilnya 'Prince Charming' karena dia berperilaku seperti pangeran. Bahkan Mrs. Lee mengakui bahwa Jongin sangat _gentleman_ untuk anak seusianya.

Suatu hari, saat waktu bermain, ketika Jongin, Suho dan Yixing pergi ke kantor Mrs. Lee untuk membantu menyiapkan peralatan seni dan kerajinan, Kyungsoo sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan boneka panda milik Tao. Namun tiba-tiba semua anak perempuan datang mencarinya dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo panik.

"Lihat matanya! Mereka sangat besar dan bulat! Seperti perempuan!" salahsatu anak perempuan bernama Brenda tertawa membuat anak-anak lain yang mengikutinya juga menertawakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin pergi namun mereka menghalanginya.

"Ibuku mengajariku bagaimana caranya menggunakan _make-up._ Mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti perempuan."

"Yeah, lalu kau bisa bermain dengan kita! Kau akan menjadi seorang perempuan juga!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau.." Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk membantah. Mereka mulai menarik lengannya dan meraih pita dan segala macam alat _make-up_ yang tidak familiar di matanya.

Saat itu, Mrs. Lee muncul dari ruangannya, ia menjerit saat menemukan Kyungsoo ada di tengah kerumunan anak-anak perempuan dengan sebuah pita di rambutnya, pipinya sangat merah karena blush on dan lipstick yang dioleskan dengan berantakan. Kyungsoo yang malang merasa sangat terhina dan dia hanya duduk disana dengan airmata yang turun membasahi pipinya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, _girls_?" teriak Mrs. Lee. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, apakah itu kau?"

Kyungsoo terisak dan berbalik karena malu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Kim Jongin melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu, sangat berantakan dan jelek. Namun, Jongin mengeluarkan sapu tangan Pororo-nya dan menghapus air mata di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat cantik."

"Tidak. Aku pasti terlihat jelek.."

"Tidak, kau tampak cantik. Kau selalu cantik untukku."

"Oh, Jongin Oppa, bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Brenda, mengedipkan bulu matanya dan membuat anak perempuan lainnya bertanya juga, berharap Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang baik untuk mereka. Jongin selalu melakukannya, namun kali ini, ia mengangkat Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian semua tidak ada apa-apanya. Kyungsoo-ku adalah yang paling cantik di kelas."

"Bahkan dengan matanya yang besar?" Brenda mengerucutkan bibirnya jijik.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan matanya? Aku suka mata yang besar." ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo berhenti terisak dan memandang Jongin. Dia memeluk Jongin erat dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Maaf anak-anak, tapi sepertinya Jongin adalah _Prince Charming_ -nya Kyungsoo sekarang." Mrs. Lee memberitahu anak-anak muridnya. "Sementara itu, karena kalian telah menjahili Kyungsoo. Kalian semua harus dihukum."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jongin, mata besar dan semuanya. Mrs. Lee benar, _Jongin is Kyungsoo's Prince Charming_.

.

.

 **PRINCE CHARMING**

 **TBC**

.

.

a.n.: YEAY, FINALLY~ MY FAV OTP HERE! Gak tahu harus bilang apa, karena dia pasti sangat cute disini. You deserve him, Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat beruntung karena punya kamu. :" and.. Happy Reading! #KL 


	6. TAORIS

**PUPPY LOVE (Indonesian Trans)**

.

 **Pairing:** Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, Sulay

 **Rating:** K+ **Genre:** Romance, Fluffy, YAOI

 **Disclaimer:** Belong to sweetUKISSfan

.

 _Original Story:_ _ww w_ _asianfan_ _fics com/story/view/507960/puppy-love-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay_

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **MY PANDA FRIEND**

.

Tao adalah salahsatu anak paling badung di kelas. Dia hiperaktif dan energik sehingga orang tuanya mengirimnya ke kelas wushu untuk menenangkan kehiperaktifannya itu. Tao mungkin baru berumur 5 tahun, tapi dia bisa menendang bokongmu kapan saja. Pernah suatu hari, tendangan Tao terlalu tinggi dan tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan salasatu vas di rak. Mrs. Lee membuatnya berdiri di pojok ruangan sepanjang hari.

Kris adalah anak yang canggung alias kaku dan sedikit kurus. Dia adalah tertinggi di kelas dan mereka, anak-anak di kelasnya selalu mengatai ketinggiannya adalah hal yang buruk. Perawakannya yang besar membuat ia kesulitan untuk berteman.

Suatu hari, ketika anak-anak sedang bermain di taman bermain yang ada di luar, beberapa anak nakal dari TK sebelah mencoba untuk mengolok-olok Kris.

"Hey anak besar, bagaimana di udara sana?"

"Yeah, apakah kau sudah melihat sepupumu, jerapah?"

Tao tidak terlalu mengenal Kris dengan baik, tapi dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengolok-olok teman satu kelasnya, terutama jika mereka dari TK sebelah. Tao berjalan ke arah pagar yang memisahkan mereka dan memarahi anak-anak itu.

"Berhenti mengolok-oloknya. Itu tidak lucu."

"Yeah, pergilah kalian, dasar penggangu!" ucap Chanyeol, datang untuk bergabung dengan Tao.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau akan melaporkan kami pada ibumu?" ejek anak yang paling besar.

"Tidak, tapi aku bisa wushu."

"Wushu? Apa itu?"

Tao menendang pagar dengan semangat dan penuh tenaga yang membuat anak-anak pengganggu itu berlari kembali ke kelas mereka, Tao menyeringai dan membuat mereka ketakutan.

"Tao, sepatumu…" tunjuk Kris. Tao menunduk kebawah. Astaga, sepatunya robek. Mummy-nya pasti tidak akan menyukai ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, walaupun Mummy pasti tidak akan menyukai ini." Tao bergumam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

.

Esoknya, Kris sampai di kelas dengan boneka panda yang besar. Dia melihat Tao dan memberikan boneka itu padanya. Tao tersenyum lebar, dia sangat menyukai boneka.

"Untukku?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin dan karena Mummy tidak memberiku uang untuk membeli sepatu baru, jadi aku memberikan boneka pandaku ini padamu."

"Oh! Aku menyukainya! Terimakasih banyak!" Tao memeluk bonekanya dengan erat dan Kris tersenyum.

"Kau sangat lucu, seperti panda" _Ups_.. Kris keceplosan.

"Benarkah? Semua orang mengatakannya!" ucap Tao, menyimpan boneka pandanya dan menggenggam tangan Kris. "Ayo bermain bersama!"

Dari jauh, Mrs. Lee melihatnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat Tao mengajak Kris untuk bergabung dengan kelompok bermainnya termasuk Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk bermain bersama.

Anak kurus tinggi itu menemukan seorang teman. Seorang teman panda yang kecil. _Little Panda Friend_.

.

 **MY PANDA FRIEND**

 **TBC**


End file.
